Jilbab
by kuncipintu
Summary: Sebuah fic gaje syukuran atas datangnya bulan Ramadhan. / "Jangan salah ya, walaupun tahun lalu bolong puasa sampai dua puluh sembilan hari dan belum dibayar , setidaknya aku ini rajin shalat." / "Jilbab, ya?" / Super-duper gaje / Unknown chara. Try to guess the chara... / More warnings inside / RnR, please?


**S**tandard **D**isclaimer **A**pplied

.

**Warning**

Gaje—seperti biasa, aneh, _(possible) typos_, _(possible) miss-typos_, _**alternate universe (?)**_, bahasa tidak baku.

.

_Short Fic. Unimaginable chara _(halah).

_._

_._

**Enjoy … ^^**

**.**

**A**ku galau. Hari ini tanggal 19 Juli 2012. Dan itu berarti besok tanggal 20 Juli. Tanya kenapa?

Bukan! Bukan karena aku besok bakal meninggalkan dunia, loh. Yang bener aja, dunia gak bakal mau ditinggalin sama orang sekeren aku. Percaya, deh …

Oke, kita jadi OOT, 'kan? Kembali ke topik.

Hari ini tanggal 19 Juli. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan Sya'ban. Besok tanggal 20 Juli. Artinya, besok tanggal 1 Ramadhan. Nah, setiap tanggal 1 Ramadhan, kita biasanya puasa, 'kan?

Nah, loh, masalahnya, puasaku yang tahun kemarin belum dibayaaar! Aku galau …

**.**

**D**engan langkah gontai, aku melangkahkan kaki ke Masjid—berniat melaksanakan tarawih pertama di tahun ini. Jangan salah ya, walaupun tahun lalu bolong puasa sampai dua puluh sembilan hari (dan belum dibayar), setidaknya aku ini rajin shalat.

Argh! Aku jadi ingat sama skandal puasa-yang-belum-dibayar itu lagi, 'kan … Sungguh, ya, sekarang aku menyesal, nih, karena dahulu gak ikutan temen-temenku waktu mereka rame-rame bayar puasa. Niatnya, sih, aku gak puasa sendirian biar bisa nge-godain mereka-mereka yang lagi puasa dengan sarapan dan makan siang tepat di depannya mereka. Etapi, mereka sama sekali gak kegoda, dan yang ada malah aku yang hutang puasanya numpuk sendiri.

Hiks …

Ternyata bener kata Ustadz Siwon, kalau kita berniat buruk kepada seseorang—atau kalau di kasusku, sih, berorang-orang—maka kita pasti mendapatkan hal yang buruk juga. Oh, Ustadz Siwon, maafkanlah diriku ini yang tidak mendengarkan nasihatmu di masa lalu …

**.**

**.**

"…**j**adi kita sebagai umat Islam yang baik dan benar diwajibkan menutup aurat, jilbab, misalnya. Tapi jangan hanya di bulan Ramadhan saja. Bla … bla … bla …,"

Aku menguap lebar di tengah-tengah ceramah Ustadz Siwon malam ini. Sungguh, aku ngantuk. Nah, loh, harusnya aku sekarang ini sedang berada dalam masa-masa taubat, bukannya malah merem-melek gak jelas gini di saat ada pengajian. Tapi sudah terlanjur ngantuk, sih …

Setelah memantapkan hati, aku membuka kedua mataku lebar-lebar, bersiap mendengarkan ceramah.

"Nah, sekian dulu pengajian kita malam ini. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. Wassalamualaikum wr. Wb …,"

Oh, hebat. Baru juga niat mendengarkan, pengajiannya udah selesai gitu aja. Resek amat sih, nih Ustadz. Eh, Astaghfirullah … Inget taubat, woy!

Sepanjang perjalanan balik ke rumah, aku tetap memikirkan ceramah Ustadz Siwon tadi, yah, walaupun aku hanya dengar dua kalimat aja, sih, gak lebih dan gak kurang. Tapi berhubung aku jenius, jadi aku pasti mengerti inti dari ceramahnya Ustadz Siwon.

Jilbab, ya?

**.**

**.**

—**J**i**l**b**a**b**—**

**.**

**.**

**A**ku mematut bayanganku di cermin sambil berpose. Lumayan, kok. Ehem, sebenarnya bukan lumayan, sih, tapi luaaar biasa. Namun, berhubung ini bulan Ramadhan, jadi setidaknya kita harus rendah hati sedikit. Ya, 'kan?

Hooo, kalau dilihat-lihat, jilbab ini _matching _kok kalau dipake sama aku. Hm, nyolong jilbab dari _eomma_, sudah. Sekarang tinggal pakaiannya lagi. Kata Ustadz Siwon kemarin, kita dilarang memakai pakaian yang ketat-ketat dan memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh.

Oh, aku tahu. Gamis panjang punya kakakku. Toh, gamis itu gak bakal dipakainya juga. Jadi gak apa-apa ku'pinjem' sebentar, 'kan?

Setelah melepas jilbab _eomma, _aku mengendap-endap ke kamar kakakku untuk me'minjam' gamisnya. Untung saat ini rumah sedang sepi, orang tuaku pergi dan kakakku sedang sibuk nonton sinetron di lantai bawah. Dasar, sudah bulan Ramadhan tapi kelakuannya masih saja gak berubah. Coba contoh aku, adiknya ini, yang amat sangat berniat untuk taubat—tapi habis bulan Syawal, ya, kembali lagi seperti biasa.

Setelah dengan susah payah mencoba memakai jilbab _eomma, _yang ternyata tidak mudah, aku kembali memperhatikan bayanganku di cermin. _Double wow! _Aku memang _amazing! _Harusnya keluargaku bangga bisa memiliki aku di tengah-tengah mereka. Haha. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah sering dianggap sedikit tidak waras—atau bahasa halusnya, sinting.

Yah, _who cares_, lah. Mungkin mereka iri aja kali ya, dengan diriku yang _perfecto _ini … Hehehe …

Iya, iya … Aku gak bakal narsis lagi. Tapi berhenti lempar-lemparin panci sama wajan itu, dong! Sakit, woy!

**.**

**.**

**A**ku masih memandangi pantulan diriku di cermin. Entah kenapa, kok, terasa canggung gimanaaa, gitu … Aku memang gak biasa pakai jilbab, sih …

Dari kecil, _eomma _sama _appa _gak pernah ngajarin aku cara pakai jilbab. Teman-temanku juga gak ada yang pakai jilbab sama sekali. Dan pernah sekali, aku bilang sama mereka kalau aku pengen pakai jilbab, mereka malah ketawa keras-keras. Dan akhirnya, aku gak jadi pakai jilbab karena takut diketawain.

Tapi sekarang, aku gak peduli mau diketawain siapa pun, aku sudah niat pakai jilbab. Dan gak ada yang bisa menentangku! Bahkan walaupun aku disogok dengan _game _'Spongebob vs. Uchiha Sasuke' sekalipun! _Yeah!_

Dengan berapi-api karena dibakar semangat, aku melangkah ke lantai bawah, bersiap pergi ke masjid.

Tapi, ketika aku tiba di lantai bawah, yang kudapati adalah kakakku yang sedang menatapku sambil melotot. Matanya mirip karakter di serial _Happy Tree _yang digiles pake truk kemudian ditusuk-tusuk pakai pisau. Kayak mau lompat keluar. Serem, deh …

"_Ya_! Mau kemana kau? !" bentaknya.

"Ke Masjid, lah … Gue 'kan alim, gak kayak loe …," jawabku sok gaul sambil pasang pose _cool_.

"Gak! Gak boleh. Balik sini!"

"Apaan, sih? Orang mau ke Masjid kok dilarang?" ujarku sambil menghindar dari terkamannya.

"Kalau begini, mau jadi apa kau waktu besar nanti?" teriaknya histeris. Apa-apaan sih kakakku ini? Cantik-cantik kok miring …

Dengan beringas, dia mencoba melepaskan jilbabku. Tapi aku tetap _keukeuh_, yang bener aja, giliran kita lagi niat taubat, malah dihalang-halangi.

Setelah bergulat cukup lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menyegel roh _Kyuubi _yang ternyata selama ini bersemayam di dalam tubuh kakakku—pantes aja makannya banyak, ternyata ada rubah ekor sembilan di tubuhnya. Nah, loh, jadi ngelantur, 'kan?

Intinya, aku dapat satu pelajaran berharga saat menghadapi seorang kakak abnormal yang sedang mengamuk, tendang tulang keringnya! Hehehe …

**.**

**.**

**A**ku melangkah bangga dalam perjalanan ke Masjid, lihat nih, wahai warga Seoul, aku sudah jadi anak alim! Dengan cengiran bangga bin percaya diri, aku melewati beberapa warga yang juga bersiap untuk pergi ke Masjid.

Kebanyakan di antara mereka menatapku lekat-lekat. Mereka kagum, mungkin. Melihat aku yang ternyata cakep kalau pakai jilbab.

Sesampainya di Masjid, orang-orang yang kutemui di sana menatapku dengan pandangan horor. Apaan, deh, mereka itu. Lebay amat.

Nah loh, itu lagi, Ustadz Siwon sampai kejang-kejang begitu. Gak tahan dengan pesonaku, ya, Stadz?

Banyak juga _yeoja-yeoja _yang terkikik-kikik, terbahak-bahak, terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan sampai terguling-guling ketika melihatku. Ya ampun, orang-orang ini kenapa, sih? Segitu kuatnya, kah, pengaruhku?

Dan lamunanku berakhir ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Aku berbalik, memberikan senyuman terbaikku karena senyum itu ibadah. Orang yang menepuk bahuku tadi hanya mampu melotot sambil menatapku lekat-lekat.

Ah, ternyata si Changmin. Sobatku sejak SMP. Jangan bilang kalau dia juga terpesona olehku. _Sorry_, Min. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih.

"Astaghfirullah …," desisnya lirih.

"Kyuhyun! Sadar, Kyu! Kau itu **cowok**!"

Aku merengut sebal. Apa sih salahnya kalau seorang cowok pakai jilbab?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

—**End of the story**—

**.**

**.**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

Sumpah demi apa, ini gaje sekaliii…~~ *jerit-jerit histeris* Maafkan aku yang menistakanmu ini, Kyuhyun-_oppa…_~~~

Fic ini jadi setelah ngelihat salah satu temen kos sukses merubah adek kelas cowoknya jadi miriiip banget sama cewek. Dipakein jilbab, lah … rok, lah …

Kemudian, otak saya yang jumpalitan ini mulai mengkhayal kalau _uri magnae _yang dipakein jilbab, jadi gimana ... Walhasil, jadilah fic gaje ini …

.

Ohya, berhubung besok sudah puasa, Author ingin meminta maaf buat para _readers _dan _author _lain, kalau misalnya saya punya salah atau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan. _Jeongmal mianhae … Gomennasai …_

Mari kita saling memaafkan di bulan suci ini… *jiaaah*

Dan juga, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Semoga amal kita diterima oleh Allah SWT. Amin…

_Last, __**your concrit, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. RnR, please?**_


End file.
